The present invention relates to a data processing system and a method thereof that are capable of easily inputting necessary item data to a fixed format by manipulations on a screen.
In a data processing system such as a personal computer, an operator, when inputting the necessary item data (which hereinafter might be simply referred to as “data”) to a fixed format specified, writes the necessary item data piece by piece in each of fields in the fixed format through a keyboard.
Accordingly, if there often would occur such an operation of “inputting the necessary item data to the fixed format”, an operator must input the necessary item data in a specified location each time by using a keyboard many times.
Generally, when inputting the necessary item data to the fixed format, categories of these pieces of data are limited in the great majority of cases.
According to a conventional method of inputting the necessary item data to the fixed format, the operator must input the data piece by piece through the keyboard as the necessity may arise in spite of the fact that the data inputted to the fixed format of a slip etc are confined to several categories.
This is very time-consuming for the input process and laborious to the operator, resulting in an outstanding decline of a data input efficiency. Further, it might be inevitable that an occurrence of input error increases in proportion to a rise in the number of input operations.